Jinx
by XxLiveUnidentifiedxX
Summary: The pain of being a social outcast with people looking down on you like scum isn't near as bad as you'd think when there's two of you. Once part of the New Jersey black market, Avery was taken in and trained as a mercenary under the guidance of ex-commander Kerry Stone and sent to Manhattan with a simple mission. Stay out of trouble. That's impossible with a friend like Deadpool.
1. Author's Introduction

Hi! Let me start with a quick introduction of myself:

I'm not going to spill my name because

1\. its none of your damn business  
2\. I don't need a second reason  
8\. Nice to meet ya! This is one of first fanfictions I've tried writing.

I've read a lot of fanfictions but so far I've only written two. So please send in reviews if you think I'm doing a good job :) but please go easy on me if theres something you want to complain about. And I also want to clear up a little bit of confusion you might feel when reading this.

For any of you that are Deadpool fans already, you can skip this, but you may want to read it over anyway. For the few newbies, by now I'm sure you've heard of Deadpool's other personalities or 'boxes' as fans have taken to calling them. But these 'boxes', are the different sides of his personality. There are lots of them but I only use the two most important ones here.

The comic relief, the crazy loud-mouthed one. When he's talking to Wade (Deadpool) his words will be in a {}  
Then the voice of reason, the insane but saner of the bunch. When he's talking to Wade his words will be in a [].

Well that's about it. Thanks for taking time to read this. Enjoy the story, I'll try to keep updates weekly but I won't make any promises. :)


	2. New City and A New Friend

_I've long known I'm not the most trustworthy person and I damn sure ain't the most ethical. I've lied, stolen, killed and done many things I'm not proud of to say the least. But while my moral compass may be broken beyond repair, I'm not like any of the psychopathic, sadistic serial killers you read about in the paper every day. I'm what some people would call an opportunist; meaning, whatever it takes to make life convenient for me is exactly what I'll do. As a mercenary I had no issues with exchanging someone else's blood for gold… but with my mercenary days quickly coming to their end, I never imagined I'd be sad to wash the filth from my hands for the last time. _

_This is the story of how my life changed on that day I met 'him'; the story of how I let my emotions overcome my lust for wealth. It's almost funny… because in our line of work you don't get paid for your emotions, you get paid depending on the corpse you drag in behind you. In our line of work, emotions are supposed to be nonexistent. _

I watched anxiously tapping my boot against the wet pavement as Nathan's slender fingers fumbled around with the map. A groan escaped his pale lips as he suddenly crumpled the paper and threw it to the side with a snarl. Pulling his wrist to his face he clicked the button on his watch reading the time. The way his facial expression turned grim and he did his signature lip bite; I could tell it was well beyond late.

"Time?"

"A little past eleven…." He replied lowly with a grumble at the end.

"You've gotta be shittin' me." I say with a scowl as my arms automatically crossed themselves. He flinched a little at my tone but quickly regained his composure.

"Look, I get that you're upset-

"I'm not upset." I interrupted. Dropping his gaze he seemed to visibly deflate at my words, almost as if he relaxed some of his built up tension. "I'm not upset at all… because I'm fuckin pissed!" I yelled gaining a tiny bit of satisfaction at his head snapping up nervously.

Nathan's eyes turned downward refusing to meet mine as I spun on my heel and walked toward the opening of the alley we hid in. I poked out my head to be met with a light breeze gliding by tickling my face. Tilting my head up I only then noticed the grey clouds beginning to cover the midnight sky. 'No doubt it's going to rain.' I thought and slipped back into the shadows. I looked up at the Frank's Fishes sign on the warehouse just to the left of us. To the right was there wasn't a damn thing in sight but a poorly maintained brick wall and half busted street lamps that stretched on down the alley. Now that all the yelling died down the gloomy air grew heavy with a disturbing silence threatening to choke us both. 'I'll be damned if I spend my first night in Manhattan in a garbage filled alley.'

A sudden cough broke my thoughts snapping my attention back to reality. I knitted my eyebrows back together in a glare turning my focus to Nathan. Quickly gathering his courage he returned my deadly gaze with his own equally as intense. But I don't take very kindly to people trying to intimidate me, so I pulled back my lips in a vicious growl showing my long and sharp canines. I could tell his confidence was wavering by how he walked over to me looking down at his feet desperately trying to avoid my stare of death. My eyes shifted down to look at his hands slowly clenching like in those cheesy anime shows. "Look, I get you're upset. And I'm sorry I got us lost, but damn Avery! We gotta find somewhere to stay! So come on." He yelled frantically and grabbed hold of my arm.

I've done a lot of bossing in my life, but I've never been bossed around by someone that didn't wave a sack of coins in my face. Hearing Nathan's attempt at a demand I crooked an eyebrow in utter shock. Unknowingly, my lips parted with a roaring laugh and I had to grasp onto my knee for balance. Appalled at my outburst his face twisted to an expression of irritation and his hand left my arm to immediately grab hold of my wrist snatching me toward him. My laughter eventually died down as I realized I his grip was a tad bit tighter than I was comfortable with.

With a stare equal to the grim reaper's himself, I watched his cerulean colored eyes quiver and felt his breath against my face. I couldn't help but to laugh even more; he always was one to panic when the joke was on him. "What the hell is so funny?" He questioned with an almost feral growl.

"You are." I said with a faint blush running across my nose from my lack of oxygen. Bringing my face closer to his I whispered, "Why didn't you show this wild side back when we were screwin around? I like it." I breathed against his lips and snatched my wrist from his loosening grip. Watching his jaw close and his intense eyes softening I knew I'd hit home. We ended our relationship on a bad note and he gets sensitive anytime someone mentions it. Most people knew it was taboo and never mentioned it. But like I said earlier, whatever it takes to make life convenient for me.

"Rox this is serious-

"Don't you ever call me that again! My name is Avery now!" I snapped.

"Whatever! What's a stupid nickname matter?!" He yelled back. "You broke my heart Avery…. You don't know how the hell that felt. I only agreed to this mercenary job because I thought maybe we'd have another chance… I'm not a killer, but apparently you are. So if you really wanted to be done with me, why didn't you just kill me?" He replied quietly.

"I'm gettin real tired of you." I said bluntly. "You never did know when to shut up did you?" I say with a faint smile.

"'The hells that supposed to mean?" He questioned planting his hands on his hips.

"It means you ask too many damn questions." I replied pulling my pistol from its holster within a heartbeats time.

Pressing the cool metal to his forehead I waited impatiently as his eyes expanded in width. Through the onyx strands of his hair his blue eyes glistened with unshed tears almost as if they were pleading. As if in a trance, his tongue whipped out moistening his lips; he was preparing to beg for his life if necessary. Just for a laugh I removed my gun from his forehead to slam the barrel into his right eye. The impact smashed his head against the bricks with a sharp thud as he started trembling to the point I was sure he'd piss himself.

"I wanted to get the job done when you weren't exactly expecting it, but I guess this will have to do." I say never shifting my aim.

"Avery! What the hell are you doing?! You can't b-be serious!" He cried out.

"I am."

"Avery… babe. Think about what you're doin' and put the gun away! Ave we ca-

_*p-taff*_

The dry crack of the gunshot bounced off the wall of the rotting warehouse and echoed into the night. I felt a single bead of blood spray on my cheek as Nathan's corpse collapsed to the ground with a thud. I blew the smoke from my still steaming gun and I wiped away the blood on my check with a grin. I stood there and witnessed the glimmer of life drain from his blue eyes to be replaced by the dullness of death. Such a shame… he had beautiful eyes.

"Oh, and I said the name is Avery." I say stepping over the body still seeping fresh blood. "Alrighty! Back to square one then, where the hell am I gonna stay?" I muttered to myself twirling my pistol into its holster.

* * *

'Ho-ly Hell! The chick just blew the guy's head off!' I thought and threw my taco to the side as I scrambled toward the edge of the roof to get a better look at the murderous maiden. Black hair made of silk, she's pretty curvy, and OH MY DAMN that butt! It wasn't overly big but it was round and tight, damn near perfect. Tights and a midriff isn't exactly the best choice for this setting… but what the hell she looks good in it!

[Dude, she just smoked a dude. And she'll probably smoke you.]

"_Avery… babe. Think about what you're doin' and put the gun away! Ave we ca-_

_*p-taff*_

I almost forgot all about that. And I thought I was a badass… I may be a killer, and an asshole, but I never unalived one of my friends {What few you have} if I could help it. I'm just glad I wasn't that guy. [Not that she could kill you anyway. Hooray for healing factors!]

{But damn! That girl is so cold, it's actually kinda hot.}

[Oh, the irony.]

"Keep it down before she notices!" I shushed myself out loud.

Her head jerked upward as she drew her pistol again, finger resting on the trigger. As soon as our eyes met I quickly ducked behind the giant 'Frank's Fishes' sign on the roof of the warehouse. Listening for any sounds of movement, I stayed firmly pressed against the sign. A second passed… maybe a minute passed… Not hearing anything, I peeked my head around the side of the sign to be met with a red dot tracing back to a silver pistol.

"Oh shit." I say widening my eyes. Just as she pulled the trigger I leaned left barely dodging the golden black tipped bullet. "Nice shootin' Dex!" I chimed in. "Almost got me!" I ducked back out and waved down to her.

"Who the hell are you?!" She yelled up to me with her finger still resting against the trigger.

… Did she just ask who I was?! I stood to full height and dramatically pointed at myself flaunting my suit. "Uhh, hel-lo! You mean you really don't recognize the awesome piece of hunk gracing your presence right now?! You've got to be crazier than me to not know who the heck I am doll face!" I shouted in disbelief.

"Yeah, I don't care. Let me find out you blabbed about anything you've seen and I'll make sure _no one_ knows you. Later spandex man." She said and took off running toward the street.

{Spandex man?! Who the hell doesn't know who we are? And how can she act like we're so, like, not important?!}

"Oh dear. You're running away." I say in a mocking tone waving my hands dramatically like a teenaged girl. "I love it when they run." I was practically shaking in anticipation for what was to come when I jumped from the roof.

Falling into a squat, I quickly threw my legs into running mode and followed right on her heels. She moved around the city like she's been here her entire life, almost as if she was doing some kind of dance. Left turn, right spin, dodge the street lamp, jump over the trash bins, slide under the wired fences, and the occasional handspring. Though I was right on her heels the I almost lost her twice.

{Athletic bimbo! We can do that too… our writer is just fuckin' lazy.}

[Yeah, sorry guys but our lazy writer was too lazy to write a better chase scene.]

(Shut up about me -.- THIS IS MY STORY! IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT THEN YOU WRITE IT!)

{WE CAN'T!}

[Shouldn't you be typing instead of butting into our conversation?]

(._. ….. true…)

"Gotcha!" I growled in a deep voice. Finally catching up to her, I reached out a hand to grab her. But just as my fingers brushed against her shirt collar she dropped into a split, causing me to jump over her to avoid stomping her. She rolled off her back and changed directions on me. 'Damn! She's tricky!' I thought with a slight feeling of… of something in my chest. It was a warmness centered in my chest; almost like admiration… Could _I_ possibly have been impressed with someone? 'Nah. Fucking allergies.'

{If not for her tight, not-so-little ass I would have lost interest and suggested take-out.}

"I know right!" I gushed aloud.

The girl turned her head around and shot me a glare. Her metallic gold eyes flashed with an unsaid warning almost as if daring me to keep chasing her. Then she had the nerve to throw me the finger. "Oooo! Feisty! Me likey!" I say with a wink. Her glare twisted into a creeped out stare as she shuddered and turned her attention back to running away.

How could she?! I could have been at home right now lying across my couch with all the tacos I could eat and all the reruns I could stand to watch. But instead I was chasing her around town and she had the balls to flip me off and shudder when I try to charm her. She must really not have any idea who I was. 'Oh well. It's more fun this way, gives her less reason to run from me once I get her.' I thought with a dirty smirk.

{She's giving you the slip as is man! You'll really never catch her being rock hard down there.}

[True.]

"Since you're so worried about down there how about I knock you a few with it, now shut it!" I muttered to myself.

Somehow we ended up at another alley behind some old abandoned apartments. The sound of her boots skidding to a stop against the asphalt brought my attention back to her. I barely came to a stop before she spun on her heel and quickly closed the distance between us. Though I easily towered over her at well above a foot and somethin', those golden eyes of her blazed with something mischievous. Or I assume… I only stared at her eyes for a tiny moment before my eyes fell to her bare stomach. Taking in her perfectly caved in waist, my eyes then lowered even more to her toned and shaped legs. For maybe the first time I waited anxiously unable to shake away the smallest bit of my nervousness.

Wait… *record scratch* Did I just think I was nervous?

{Dude she's got you wrapped tighter than a chimichanga.}

"Put a taco in it." I automatically responded.

When my mask-covered eyes returned to her face she changed expressions and threw her head back sliding her bangs from her face. Her eyes flashed demanding attention. Wearing that same look of hatred I've become so familiar with already, she took one step closer before jabbing a finger in my chest. "The only reason I haven't killed you yet is because I figured you would have tired out by now and went home. Apparently I miscalculated so I'll tell you just once; stay the hell away from me!" She warned shoving me away with a surprising amount of strength.

Never missing the chance to mess with someone {He couldn't keep his hands to himself}, I threw my right arm around her waist on the small of her back, and my other hand grasped her chin holding it up. She struggled against my grip but to no avail. [Look at you using fancy words!] Pulling her even closer I said "No can do Ave."

* * *

Feeling my eyes tripling in width, I used every bit of my strength to push away from him. My eyes narrowed down into slits and I slammed my jaw shut. I contemplated how in the hell this man knew my name. I just showed up in the city today, and there's no way someone from this part of the country could be a mercenary or a trader in the black market. I remember my superior saying this part of New York was under major cleanup. "How in the seven hells do you know my name?" I voiced my thoughts.

"Oh, I know a lot about you. Your family, your birthday, likes, dislikes and occupation." He listed off on his fingers narrowing his own eyes. My stomach turned and my tough façade crumbled as panic began to set it. Well, I was going to panic before he doubled over laughing. "Oh! You shoulda seen your face!" He slapped his knee and then straightened his posture. "But yeah, I overhead Nanyel call you that." He finished.

"Nanyel?" I questioned with my eyebrows knitted tightly together.

"Yeah! Nanyel, the guy that you, ya know; put to sleep with the fishes, pushed up his daisies, kicked his bucket… unalived." He rambled with a shudder at the word 'unalived'.

"Oh! Nathan-

"Nathan! That was his name!" He interrupted. "Yeah, why'd you off him? Or is that classified information detective?" He questioned while observing me with an invisible magnifying glass.

I reached toward my tool belt and fished around in the leather pouch on my right hip until I felt the wad of money and pulled out the roll of hundreds. Tossing the roll upward I watched his eyes quickly leave mine and travel up to the money. For once it was his turn to close his jaw. "Orders are orders." I say with a smirk catching my clump of cash and stuffing it back into my pouch.

"You're a mercenary too?!" He squealed jumping up and down like a teenaged girl.

"Good guess." I smiled warmly at his childishness. But the good feeling didn't last long when the realization finally hit me. I just told this guy I'm a hired killer… and what did he mean by 'too'? "Now do me a favor and answer me this."

"Shoot. But not literally like you did to that other guy." He said and died of laughter again. Taking his laughter as a distraction I reached a hand behind my back and grasped the knife strapped to my back.

Before I had time to rethink my decision, I used every ounce of my strength to shove him into the side of the decaying brick apartments. My forearm pressed against his chest pinning him in place as my free hand clutching my trench knife aligned itself with his throat. My eyes locked onto that stupid mask looking for any sign of fear.

There was none.

"Who are you?" I asked grimly.

Spandex man let out a laugh close to maniacal. The sudden outburst scared me and my hand locked up dropping the knife. My forearm remained firmly in place pressed against his broad chest and leaning down as closely as my arm would allow him, he spoke. "Oooo! Kittys got claws." He purred out. "But doggies bite." He said in a surprisingly deep tone.

Something deep within my gut sent signals throughout my body telling me he wasn't bluffing. Happy to be away from his stench of rotting Mexican food and light b.o, I released him and put some distance between us. Shifting uncomfortably on my feet, I gave him a nod as a sign to continue.

I watched him pick up my knife with extreme care and examine it. Within a moments time he began twirling it around like a professional. "I go by a shit-ton of names sweetheart. Regenerating degenerate, Chatterbox, Tom Cruise, Wildcard, The Merc With the Mouth…" He listed off pacing in front me before vanishing and appearing right behind me. I felt a gloved hand brush over my bare shoulder and a sharpness resting lightly against my neck. Resting his head in the space between my neck and shoulders he leaned close to my ear and whispered, "But you can call me Deadpool."

Silence enveloped us both. The moment his words passed through my ears it seemed every nerve in my body stiffened.

"Uhh hello? You still there?!" He questioned waving a hand in front of face.

"Deadpool!" I sprang to life throwing my finger in his face.

"The one and only. And do you mind not yelling my name so loud… unless you're into that." He said with a wink.

This idiot is the Deadpool! Needless to say I've heard of the guy, he's like a legend back home. We had a saying about him, 'Guy is more dangerous than the Bermuda Triangle and more lethal than a grenade'. When I first began my training regimen under ex-commander Kerry Stone, I remember hearing the elder recruits telling story after story about Deadpool. Every day it was something different like stories of him teaming up with the Avengers or going on a one-man killing spree. Most of them lied saying they went toe to toe with him and of course he kicked their butt but they survived. Many of them even vowed they would be the ones to succeed at killing him and scoop up the reward (which most of them were out of their league considering they died on their first missions). Bottom line was he's dangerous and I spent that last hour or so running around town with him… But now, seeing how goofy acting he was it made me wonder were all those rumors true.

On my first day in training one of the elder recruits tried to grope me when Stone wasn't looking. The results were him having a broken nose and several fractured ribs. Stone wasn't even upset, in fact, he laughed about it for a week. He told me that same day to look around at the other recruits in training; the girls feeling about their chest in frustration and the boys all had eyes on me. The words he said still rang through my head today. 'You were given your looks for a reason. Shameful or not, if you must use them then use them.' In fact since I'm reminiscing the past, I remember my superior telling me Deadpool does have quite a pricy bounty placed over his head. If I could gain his trust and get close to him he'd be an easy target.

'Yet even with a plan like that, trying to kill him is suicide waiting to happen. But! Maybe he can be of some use to me. I'll observe and play along for now.'

"Hello! You were basking in my awesomeness!" He whined waving a hand in my face breaking my thoughts.

"So what do you suppose we do now?" I asked suddenly. "We can't stay here all night and you really slowed my progress of finding somewhere to crash."

Almost as if on cue our stomachs groaned simultaneously. "Tell ya what, let's grab a few tacos and I'll show you this motel a couple streets over." He stated rather than questioned.

Though I couldn't really see his features through the mask, I knew by his tone that he held a smile. "If you pay." I say with my own smile.

* * *

"So no lie, you seriously just moved here?" I asked. Seeing Avery nod, I finished, "And you're a mercenary just like me! Imagine the fun we'll have!" I yelled spraying chewed globs of food out painting the walls of the booth with lettuce and cheese.

"Not so loudly dumbass!" She gritted through her teeth refusing to meet my gaze. She jerked her head to the side motioning for me to look at the other people sitting around us.

By now everyone in Taco Bell had their eyes fixed on us. Mixed looks of fear, confusion, and disbelief were all around. Just the tiniest bit self-conscious about my 'skin condition' I rolled my mask back down over my mouth and threw my middle finger in the air. Everyone quickly returned their attention to their own tables and the place filled with mindless chatter once again.

"How I ever agreed to this I'll never understand." She sighed out poking at her tacos with a fork.

"You gonna eat that?" I asked reaching across the paper littered table. She slapped away my hand and made a show of opening her mouth and slowly shoving the entire taco in her mouth at once. I felt my eyes widen at how easily she did it. I couldn't even shove an entire taco in my mouth! "Damn Aves! I've got something else you can shove down your throat. Careful though, you may choke!" I said with a wink.

Her cheeks heated to the point that they became so red I could feel the embarrassment radiating off her. I erupted into laughter as she quickly swallowed it and sat straight up. "I've never choked and with as little as you've got, it wouldn't be worth my time anyway." She said. "But I have a little wager I think you'd be interested in." She said.

"Hell yeah! What type of wager?"

She tapped her finger on her chin as if thinking of how to present it. "You don't seem to have very much endurance. I bet you'd tire out before I even got started. What the longest you can go? Five minutes?"

{Dude she so wants us!}

[Knowing you, you'll find a way to screw this up.]

This time it was my turn to change eight different shades of red (thank god for the mask). This wasn't the first time I was having a girl throw herself at me {Yes it was!}, but this girl… she just had it. There's no denying she's got me wrapped around her finger already.

{Deadpool and Avery on an unaliving spree, k-i-s-s-i-n-g!}

[Sounds like someone is in love.]

"If I win, which I will, what you gonna do for me baby girl?" I asked suppressing the need to blow my brains out at the mental conversation happening.

"Money is out since I just got paid and everything. If you win I'm yours for the day. Whatever you _want_ me to do or anything you _need_ me to do. But! If I win, you have to put me up since I got nowhere to stay." She said with a smile.

{You could have stayed with us anyway!}

[Whoa, whoa. I don't care how cool she is, somethings off with this chick. Why would she trust you so easily? You're a fucking criminal and psychopath!]

{True. You're being outwitted by the butt. How do you know you can trust her?}

"She said she's one too!" I accused like a child trying to escape trouble. "Maybe she's used to it. I mean she seems weird enough." I argued aloud.

Avery twitched at the word weird as she tilted her head to the side in irritation. Suddenly she had a whole different aura about her and she threw on that trademark smug grin {God! I love that smirk already!}. But as she stood and crawled across the table toward me, her face was entirely different. Her eyes were sharp yet dull as if all life was sucked from them. Her moist lips formed a sadistic smile, and her auburn bangs draped over her left eye with the rest of her silky hair falling around her like a curtain. {Damn she's terrifying yet sexy!}

Lifting her right hand, she took my chin in her hand with a firm grip. "Yeah. I'm one too." She whispered and drew her pistol before I could blink. "Oh. And that bet… it starts now." She added putting a black tipped bullet through the skull of a worker without so much as a glance in that direction.

{Never mind! Of all the girls you've picked up over the years I like this one the most!}

"First to tire out right?" I yell over the rising screams of employees and customers.

I stood mesmerized at the sight of her tying her silky hair into a ponytail. It fell gracefully on her back like black water before she gave me a firm nod and pulled another pistol from her boot. She is a sight to behold. But whenever I looked at those eyes, I only saw bloodlust and a hunger for money. And believe me, I know a thing or two about that.

It won't work out between us…

Yet the next thing I knew, I somehow had my katanas in hand and we stood side by side taking in the chaos around us. Tables overturned, lettuce and cheese splattered on the walls, wrappers and foil polluting the ground. And toward the corner… the employees mixed with customers trampling each other like Black Friday in a desperate attempt to run away from the guaranteed carnage.

"OOOO! I LOVE IT WHEN THEY RUN!" We both yelled in unison.

"Jinx!" We both yelled again as we dashed.


End file.
